


Back Again

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: As he was closing the mirror, still mortified, he saw Gundam's reflection blow him a kiss with a cocky grin. When he turned around, there was no one there. Ibuki, still oblivious, cocked his head and asked, "Hey, hey! Souda, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"





	Back Again

Souda was sleeping peacefully until he felt someone climb into his bed. He figured he was imagining things until he felt himself being straddled. He shot up, fully intending to give Ibuki a piece of his mind for sneaking into his room again. His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he saw that it was not Ibuki at all, but some sort of apparition, glowing in the moonlight. Right before his eyes, the figure became more fully formed until a bona fide person was sitting before him-or rather, on him. Souda was shocked and raised his arm to point his finger accusingly. "Y-YOU? YOU! What are you doing here?" The figure grinned cheekily, "Hopefully you my dark angle." "But, you're supposed to be... dead!" Gundam shook his head. "You mortals cannot make me give up that easy. Death is just an illusion" His god like talking was still there just as before. He leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Souda's head, his purple scarf hanging just above Souda's chin. Souda flushed. "What are you doing?"

"I already spoke what I came from the hellish land for, didn't I tamer of automotives?" He dipped his head down and kissed Souda's mouth. When Souda didn't respond, Gundam kissed across his jawline and began licking and biting his neck, marking sporadically. Souda was fighting it as much as he could. "Gundam, get off, you baster!" Souda responded between kisses. He grabbed Souda's hands and held them over his head with one hand and slid the other down Souda's bare chest. Souda writhed against his grip, but to no avail. Gundam's hand slid down his stomach, down the groove of his hip, and straight to his crotch. "Why bother struggling? You're obviously love my poisons touch my pink haired one." He smirked. Souda became bright red and turned his head to the side. Gundam laughed. "Haha! You missed your dark lord too much perhaps?" Souda blushed harder. "N-NO! Idiot! Like I would." Gundam rubbed his palm against the boy's semi-erection. Souda moaned and bucked into the warmth of Gundam's hand. Gundam leaned in to Souda's ear and murmured in his thick, rough voice, "My dark angel, please do not fight something you desire so much." He punctuated the end of his sentence with a lick of his warm, wet tongue over Souda's ear.

Souda bucked hard and jerked his hands away from Gundam, wrapping one instead around his scarf and yanking him down for a bruising kiss. Gundam bit down on Souda's lip, slipping his tongue inside when he cried out. It was a deep, powerful kiss. Their teeth clacked and Souda rutted shamelessly against Gundam. Gundam licked the back of Souda's teeth as he reached down to tug at Souda's sleeping pants. Souda lifted his hips and Gundam wasted no time removing them. Souda tore off Gundams jacket and then pushed at Gundamn's chest, lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He pressed his fingers against Gundam's prominent scars as he ran his hands over the bare expanse of skin. He grinded his erection against Gundam's black denim and practically whimpered in his light timbre, "Gundam." Gundam shut his eyes. "Shit." He wrapped his hand around Souda's member and stroked while he kissed his way down Souda's chest. His mouth joined his hand around Souda's cock while his other hand pinned down his hips. He rotated his hand around the base while he swallowed the head and swirled his tongue around it. Souda knotted his fingers in Gundam's hair and pushed him harder and faster. Gundum looked up at Souda and obliged, humming at a particularly tight yank of his hair. Souda was over the edge in seconds, spilling into his partner's mouth without warning. Gundam almost choked, swallowing all but a smudge on his lip. He reached his tongue out to lick it off, never breaking eye contact. Souda moaned and pulled Gundam up by the back of his hair for another bruising kiss. He groaned at the bitter, salty taste of himself on Gundam's tongue.

"Gundam, I need you. Now. Please. For fucks sake." Gundam reached down with shaking hands and fumbled with his belt. Souda pushed his hands away and quickly unbuckled it himself. Gundam took over, pushing his jeans down and kicking them off. Souda made to get on all fours, but Gundam grabbed his shoulder to stop him. His eyes were intense when he said, "No, I want to gaze upon you." Souda's pupils grew as he swallowed hard. Gundam leaned forward and swiped his tongue across Souda ear. "How would you like to take this my pet?" Souda tilted his head and bit Gundam's earlobe, murmuring "Fast and hard." Gundam smirked, his canines glinting under the light of the moon. "As you wish my pet." He grabbed Souda's ankle and yanked, pulling him down the bed. He took one last glance at Souda. The sight of the mechanic with kiss-swollen lips, bruises on his neck and collar, and half-lidded eyes made his cock twitch. Gundam hooked his finger, motioning for Souda to come closer. He ran his thumb across Souda's bottom lip and pressed his middle and ring fingers between his lips. Souda opened his mouth just wide enough to accommodate Gundam's fingers, running his tongue across them and sucking lightly. Gundam moaned softly. He pulled his fingers out, watching the strand of spit connecting them to Souda's tongue snap-and with it, his control.

He slid his right arm under Souda's left leg and lifted it over his shoulder. He pressed his slick fingers against Souda's entrance, pushing them in none too slowly. "Nngh, shit, Gundam." He twisted his fingers inside of Souda, scissoring and adding a third finger to stretch him further. Souda pressed the small of Gundam back with his heel, urging him on. Gundam flashed a shaky lopsided smirk before spitting into his hand and coating his member. Souda watched intently as Gundam stroked himself before pressing his cock against Souda and abruptly entering him. Souda squeezed his eyes shut, threw his head back, and cursed, "Ah Fuck! Gundam" Gundam dropped his head and tried to steady his breathing. Souda inadvertently dug his fingernails into Gundams back. "Just... Just go, master. Move." Gundam happily obliged, trying to start as gently and slowly as possible for Souda's sake. As soon as he stopped hissing in pain, Gundam gradually sped up his pace. His fingertips dug into Souda's hips, leaving immediate bruises. He thrust hard, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. Souda had his head back and his mouth slightly open, panting and moaning. It was all Gundam could do not to come from looking at him. He reached with one hand to grip Souda's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts until Souda finally came all over his chest, crying out.

Gundam continued to fuck Souda. His senses were heightened. He heard Souda's small moans, he could smell something distinctly Souda, he tasted Souda on his tongue. His thrusts became jerky and sporadic. With the welts forming on his back from Souda's scrambling fingernails and his cock inside Souda's hot, tight ass, he wasn't going to last much longer. Souda moaned something in what must have been English jumbled with Gundam's name. It was all too much for Gundam, who came with Souda's name on his lips.

Gundam held himself up with trembling arms, content to look at Souda for just a while longer. He smiled his cocky half smile and said breathlessly, "I knew you would miss my presences." Souda just looked at him with those pink eyes and fought a smile. "Who would miss you, you animal lover?" Gundam flopped down beside him and pulled him close to his chest, squeezing him. "It's not like you to be so affectionate," Souda muttered. Gundam just replied with a "hmm" and nuzzled Souda's neck. When Souda's eyelids began growing heavy, he felt the bed move again and cool air rush in as Gundam stood up.

"Leaving?" Souda mumbled sleepily. "Yes my dark angel, but I will return for you" Gundam said softly. He brushed Souda's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead gently. Souda smiled a small smile and nuzzled his head into the pillow, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

Souda woke up and stretched, immediately noticing how unusually sore he was. He took a moment to recount the ridiculous dream he had the night before, shaking his head that he would bother dreaming about that guy, (even if he was really fit). He climbed out of bed, scratching around the waistband of his sleeping pants. He hurried to begin his day, mentally preparing himself for the meeting with everyone that morning, which he was about to be late for thanks to his sleeping through the morning announcements.

Souda dressed hurriedly and haphazardly, zipping up his jumpsuit. He hurried to sit down, taking his usual seat near Ibuki, Ibuki slapped him on the back and questioned him with all of her cheerful, energetic splendor, "Hey Souda, where'd you get those hickeys?" Souda furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" Sonia called from a couple of seats down, "Here, take this mirror. She's is completely right, you know." Souda caught the (make-up?) mirror that Sonia slid down the table. He opened it furiously. And then, he paled considerably. There were hickeys on his neck and , dark, splotchy hickeys.

As he was closing the mirror, still mortified, he saw Gundam's reflection blow him a kiss with a cocky grin. When he turned around, there was no one there. Ibuki, still oblivious, cocked his head and asked, "Hey, hey! Souda, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"


End file.
